Saving Faith
by erickatie
Summary: Faith and her husband had just signed their papers, one night she and Bosco had spent the night together, Then she gets attacked and Bosco must find her attacker...
1. Chapter 1

The night seemed calm for once as Bosco sat in his RMP watching the streets with Yokas. They really hadn't spoken much that evening. There had been a lot going on and neither one really wanted to go there. Bosco tapped in rhythm on the steering wheel, beginning to drive Yokas over the edge.

"Really, Bosco?"

"What?" He said wondering what he seemed to have done wrong this time.

"Enough with the tapping." Yokas snapped. Her and Fred finally signed the papers ending their estrange marriage. She had a lot on her mind and she needed piece and quiet.

"Are you PMS-in?" He asked with a half grin.

"If I was, I seriously doubt you'd still be sitting there." She turned her attention back to the street on her side of the car.

Bosco could tell that she was upset and he felt bad for her. She had tried so hard to keep her marriage together but Fred wasn't exactly a good guy. "So, what do you say we go out for drinks after the shift?"

Yokas didn't respond. She just stared into the darkness around her.

He nudged her arm a little. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Just like old times." He insisted.

She glanced over at him. "Fine." She said given in. No matter how much he annoyed her sometimes, she never could stay mad at him.

Bosco settled back in his seat resting his head on the head rest, just waiting for the end of the shift. He hated slow nights. He'd rather be out chasing people through back alleys, risking his life to make the streets a better place.

************************************************************************

Yokas opened the door to her apartment. It was three in the morning and Bosco had had a little too much to drink as usual. She helped him over to the sofa, were she just let him fall.

"Your a nice girl." He stammered out. "Your pretty, you got my back. I got yours."

"That's right. Now you get some rest we have to work tomorrow." She said as she took the throw from the back of the sofa and leaned down to tuck him in.

Bosco reached up placing his hand behind her the back of her head. "Fred… he didn't deserve you." He stated as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

At first Yokas didn't resist. It had been a long time since a man kissed her like that. His lips were soft and warm, and she had only imagined what it would feel like to kiss him, but she was married to Fred and she would never do that to him. Suddenly she stopped. She didn't wont to be another notch in his belt, another one night stand because he was drunk. "Bosco, your drunk." She said in a soft tone.

He pulled her down on top of him. "I've wanted this for a long time." He said as he begin to kiss her again. This time he slowly begin to take off her top. His heart racing like never before. He lifted her up, laying her backwards onto the sofa, as he climbed upon her.

"Bosco,…" Yokas said part of her knowing that she should stop him, she could only imagine the awkwardness they would feel in the morning, but the other half of her had longed for her partner for a long time. "What about tomorrow?"

Bosco stopped kissing her chest and looked into her teary eyes. "I'll still be here."

Yokas smiled as her heart felt warmth within. She lifted off his black t-shirt that hugged his chest so tightly. As their bodies entwined with one another, both of them letting go of a deep wanting for one another.

************************************************************************

The next morning Yokas woke to find no sign of Bosco. She sighed at the thought that he would just use her for a one-night pleasure. She heard the door open and she sat up, quickly tucking the throw around her chest.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Bosco said with two bags from the local café in his hands.

"Bosco?" She said happy that he had returned.

He walked over and kissed her softly on the lips, before he entered the kitchen. "Why are you hiding behind the throw? I've seen all your goodies last night." He grinned.

She walked into the kitchen behind him still holding onto the throw. "I hope you've got coffee." She stated.

He took two cups with lid from one of the bags. "I was gonna cook but obviously you haven't made it to the grocery store lately."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to do that."

"Maybe we could go together." He said looking at her as if it was the first time that he had ever seen her.

She was so nervous that the room would be full of awkwardness the night before, but now it just all seemed right. She walked over to him opening the throw as if to invite him into her arms. "Maybe, or maybe we could stay in and I don't know,…" She said as she reached out to udo his belt.

He scratched the back of his head. "I think we need to stay in." He said as kissed her on the neck, slowly they make their way down to the floor.

************************************************************************

The afternoon meeting started like every meeting. Everyone was briefed on the top story's before heading out to the streets. It had been a little over a month since Bosco and Faith slept together. They decided to keep it just between them and to slow down a little. Especially since Emily had moved in with her mom.

"Okay, guys lets head out." The captain said. "Monroe your riding with Bosco."

Bosco stood up. "What? Where's Yokas?"

"I don't know she didn't show up. I sent Davis and Sully to check on her."

Bosco headed towards the door. He was worried about Faith. She had never missed a day of work. Monroe followed quickly behind him. He didn't say a word as he got into his car.

************************************************************************

Bosco sat in his RMP. His mind wandering all the possible reasons why she wouldn't be at work.

"I need a paramedic to…" Sully said over the PA. "…Apartment 237 on Aves Street. Off duty officer down."

Bosco looked over at Monroe. "Faith,…"

He switched on his lights and made his way into the crowded street.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of New York seemed to be crowded with people going nowhere. There was a silence in the car that cut like a knife. Monroe held onto the handle above the door as Bosco swerved in and out of the lanes of traffic. Bosco remembered back to the day he first met her standing there staring at the group of young men for training. He noticed how nice she looked and how much she stood out from the other people standing by her. He thought to himself 'I'll play it easy. Make a little nice talk and find out if she's seeing anyone, then I'll make my move.'

When he found out that she was married it killed him. But he knew that he still wanted her for his partner.

"You alright, Bosco?" Monroe asked.

He glanced over in her way, and for just a brief second her saw Yokas sitting there with that goofy grin of hers. "Not really."

Monroe licked her lips. She knew that Bosco and Yokas were more than just friends and partners, hell everybody at the station new it. They also knew that Yokas and him would never let anything come of it.

The car came to a stop out side of Faith's apartment building. Bosco jumped out and hurried towards Sully and Davis who were huddled by the ambulance. His heart racing with fear, not knowing if she was okay, or if she was… He shook the thought from his head.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Sully glanced up at Davis, then back to Bosco. "It's not good, Bosco."

Bosco felt his knees start to tremble, his heart started to beat slower as if it were stopping. He let out a moan.

Sully placed his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "Carlos and Kim are with her now. She was beaten with a bat. Her face is swollen and she has bruises and cuts all over."

Bosco's eyes filled with tears. "She's gonna be okay. She's tough."

Monroe placed her hand on his back for comfort. "You know she will." She paused to look at Davis who looked at her concerned. "She's put up with you all this time right." She said trying to lighten up the setting a little.

"Sully can you the door?" Carlos asked as they rolled the now unconscious Faith out the door.

Bosco's legs felt like lead as he made his way over to her. "Oh my,… Faith." He cried as he saw all the bruises on her.

"Bosco," Kim started to say.

Bosco's knees got weak as he fell upon them by her. His world spinning out of control. If anything happened and he never got to say those three little words he wanted so much to say, he'd surely die.

Davis hurried over to him. "C'mon, Bosco. I'll drive you." He helped him to his feet.

"Faith,…" Bosco cried. "No, I'm riding with her."

"Its okay," Carlos stated.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take longer than the one to the crime scene. The doors to the emergency room opened and Faith was rushed into a group of doctors and nurses standing by. Davis placed his hand on Bosco's shoulder and whispered 'let them do their job.' as he lead him over to a chair in the hallway.

************************************************************************

It had been two hours since they had told Bosco they were taking Faith in for surgery. He had sat there in that chair without moving the whole time. He was surrounded by fellow officers, Sully, Davis, Monroe and even Swertsky. He played over and over every moment of their lives the past thirteen years. How much he had needed her and how much she needed him. She was always the one for him.

Bosco stood up and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Sully stood up and followed him. There was something lingering on his mind. He needed to talk to him.

"You alright?" Sully asked.

Bosco splashed the water over his face. How could Sully even ask that question? Of course he wasn't okay, the woman he loved was lying in surgery. He grabbed a towel to dry his face. "Not really."

"Bosco, when we got there today,…" He paused. It was something really personal and he didn't know what Bosco was going to say. "… Faith kept saying to tell you she was sorry. She said that she wanted to tell about the baby."

Bosco turned quickly to Sully. "Baby?"

"I wasn't aware that she was dating anyone." Sully said.

"She's pregnant." He leaned against the sink for support.

"Bosco, is it your baby?"

"Sully," Tears began to form in his eyes. "We've been dating for over a month now. We didn't tell anyone. Not even Emily or Charlie." Bosco paused. "Oh my,… Charlie and Emily. I have to get them." He started towards the door.

Sully reached out taking him by the arm. "Let me. You need to wait here. Be the first one she sees." He turned to leave the bathroom, stopping to look over at Bosco. "I wont tell anyone. But for what its worth you guys belong together." He quickly left.


	3. Chapter 3

Bosco couldn't return to the waiting room. He had a lot to swallow now more than ever. He walked the hallways of Mercers, until he came to a chapel. It had been along time since he stepped into one. He stood staring at the door, his feet feeling like concrete was attached. He felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned to see Davis.

"It seems harder than it is, you know, standing out here looking in." Davis said, remembering the day his father died. He had a hard time walking into the church to tell his father bye . Bosco had turned his attention back to the door. Davis felt his heart sink with sympathy for his co-worker, for his friend. "If you want I can go with you."

Bosco nodded as he opened the door to enter. He slowly took each step with Davis right behind him. He made his way up to the alter and lit a candle, as did Davis. They crossed their chest and bowed before the statue in front of them. They stood up and turned around, walking over to the first pew to take a seat.

The room was filled with silence. Davis didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine if anything happened to Sully or Monroe. And Faith was such a caring, loving person, who didn't deserve what had happened to her. "Did you know she was pregnant?" Davis asked. He was there when she was saying she was sorry, she wanted to tell Bosco about the baby.

"No." He said looking down at his hands.

"Is it yours?" He asked prying a little.

Bosco glanced over to Davis. He didn't know what to say but he had to talk to someone. And everyone at the station knew Faith and Fred were no longer together. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, man. I had no ideal that you and Faith were an item. I guess I always sensed it. I just never…"

Bosco cut Davis off. "…I fell in love with her when we first met. I walked up to her standing waiting on the training to begin. The sunlight embraced her face like an angel in heaven. I felt my heart start to race. Then she told me she had kids. I thought to myself, God, please don't let her be married. Then we were at the range shooting. And I looked over at her telling her that I'd been watching her. You know, shooting. She smiled that silly smile of hers and said, 'I'm flattered but I'm married.' That's when I felt my heart break for the very first time in my life." He grinned trying to fight back his tears. Davis returned his grin. Bosco wiped at his eyes. "I spent the last thirteen years riding side by side with the girl that I was head over heels with, protecting her from the streets of evil. Making sure that I had her back in the good and the bad. I was there for her when she cried because Fred was a jerk, or Emily said something to break her heart, or Charlie had a fever and she couldn't find Fred. I asked Swertsky to make me her partner so that I could do just that. Because I wanted to be next to her." He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat, his voice began to crack. "And now that I have her, she's lying in there and I don't know if she our my baby is gonna live."

Davis reached over and pulled him into him for a hug.

"I can't loose her, Davis. I can't loose her." He cried out.

"I know, man." Davis said comforting him.

Monroe entered the chapel. She hesitated a moment at the sight in front of her. "Bosco," She said lightly.

Bosco stood up with his back to her trying to hide the fact that he was weaker than he ever let anyone believe. "Yeah,…" He said wiping his tears.

"She's out of surgery." Monroe smiled. "The doctor is waiting on you."

Bosco couldn't get down the hallway fast enough. The doctor stood next to Swertsky. They both turned to Bosco.

"How is she?" He asked nervously. "Can I see her?"

"She has a concussion, a few cracked ribs, and some eternal bleeding that we were able to stop. She'll be sore for a while, the next forty-eight hours are critical but she's a fighter. I have no doubt that she'll be back to normal in a month or so." The doctor stated.

A sigh of relief filled the air. Faith was a good hard worker and every one loved her at the station. They often felt sorry that she had to put up with Bosco. But they knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Doctor,…" Bosco started to say, but he paused to look over at Monroe and Swertsky. He didn't care who knew now, he had to know about his baby. "…what about the baby?"

"Baby?" Monroe asked as she looked up at Davis. Who shook his head to let it go.

The doctor looked down at the blue paper hat in his hand. He hated giving news like this. Watching the families fall apart. "I'm sorry. We tried everything that we could." He patted Bosco on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Bosco felt so lost and devastated. He had always dreamed of being a father. Having the opportunity to right the wrongs of his childhood. He knew that a part of him had died that very moment. A part that would never be the same again. How was he ever to go on with his life knowing that there was this baby, this life that he helped to create that he never got a chance to see. Some-one that would have loved him despite all his faults.

"I'm sorry, man." Davis said. "Do you need anything?"

He needed his child back. He needed this day to begin again, only this time he would have been there to protect her. "No, man, I'll be okay once I see Faith."

Sully entered the hallway from the elevators with Emily and Charlie who made their way quickly over to Bosco.

"Bosco,…" Emily said.

He turned slowly around with tear-stained eyes. He pulled them both into his chest for a hug, not ever wanting to let them go. He loved them kids as if they were his own and he would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt them.

"Bosco, is mommy okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Your mommy is going to be just fine." He stood up and took them both by the hands. "Let's go see her." He said as he lead them down the hallway.


End file.
